


Cherry Blossom

by naz_umii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Kenhina, Inspired by Royal Scandal, M/M, Songfic, kenhina - Freeform, soft kenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naz_umii/pseuds/naz_umii
Summary: Shouyou passes by a certain black-haired male with golden cat eyes, as he entered the fairytale under the cherry tree.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 24





	Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for choosing this fic! It is inspired by the song チェルシー (Chelsea) from Royal Scandal, so check it out as well!

“Why do I feel so irritated, even though the sun is finally out after the rain, I’m still in such a bad mood!”

Shouyou looked out the window, as the flowers shed tears of joy after the rain. 

_It’s still raining inside my heart, though…_

“Niichan— Niichan… do you want to eat this?” Natsu asked.

Shouyou didn’t reply, as his eyes dazed out the window.

“I’ll take it if you’re not eating it!”

◦•●◉✿ ♡ ✿◉●•◦

Shouyou walked through the lane outside the house, helping out with the chores. As he saw the black-haired male passing by, bringing buckets of water.

_You ran into me, why do we have the same look in our eyes?_

_Have you also experienced something before you came here?_

**_I want to understand you._ **

**_I want to know more about you._ **

Even living under the same roof, Shouyou knew practically nothing about the male with golden cat-like eyes.

Shouyou followed him into the deep forest.

A fantasy-like forest, the bright sun shined on the leaves as the white rabbit scurried past in a hurry.

_“Wait for me!”_

_It looks like a place I know…_

_Getting lost in a Wonderland…_

Shouyou passed by the bushes and into a field, an enormous and beautiful cherry tree unfolded into his sight.

“Eh? Ah!”

Shouyou saw the black-haired male sitting beneath the cherry tree.

The black-haired male turned a page in his book, as if he was looking for an answer.

_“I need to know what this key is for…”_

He gripped the golden key with a red crystal heart on it.

“I found you!” Shouyou exclaimed from behind him.

“Who?”

The black-haired male looked to the back in shock and immediately hid his key behind his back and turned to the tangerine-haired male.

“What are you doing?” Shouyou smiled.

“...”

Without an answer, the black-haired male simply looked at him.

Those flowers bloom like my love, and fall fleetingly like my dream.

It's all because of the light pink magic, that’s scattered by God's prank.

I'm sure this road will lead me to tears (tragedy) again.

Even so, I felt like if we were together, we can walk on it,

“Please tell me your name.”

“Kozume… Kozume Kenma…”

◦•●◉✿ ♡ ✿◉●•◦

After that day, Shouyou and Kenma often sat beneath the cherry tree for a rest.

“Kenma, are you hungry?” 

“Not really, what about it?”

“I’m going to get some cookies!”

Shouyou stood up and ran through the forest, coming back with cookies, tea and other snacks not long after. He ate one and exclaimed,

“Mm! This tastes really good! You have one too, Kenma!”

“Okay…”

Kenma started eating some of the snacks, as Shouyou secretly put something on Kenma’s head.

“Look at this!”

“Huh? What is it?”

“It’s a wreath! I made it myself!”

Kenma put his hand on the wreath and smiled softly.

“Let’s eat!” Shouyou exclaimed as he started eating some of the snacks quickly, Kenma poured out some tea to have along with the cookies.

“Let me tell you a secret, Kenma!”

“Hm?”

“This tree is called a cherry tree!”

“Is that so…”

Even as the days grew by, Shouyou wanted to get closer to Kenma. Therefore, he made a bold request.

“From now on this is our secret, don’t tell anyone!”

“Not even Natsu-chan?”

“Nope!”

Kenma hesitated, then smiled, “Okay! I’ll promise you!”

“It’s a promise!”

_Why do I feel so happy talking to you_

_It’s so bittersweet and hurts my chest._

_It’s terrifying yet attracting me!_

◦•●◉✿ ♡ ✿◉●•◦

**I want to be the most special person by your side.**

“Have a good dream.”

The three were tucked into bed, lying into an infinite dream, until…

“Niichan! Niichan! Wake up!” Natsu, who was awakened by the thunderstorm, shook the tangerine-haired boy awake.

“What’s wrong…?” Shouyou asked, half asleep.

“Look outside!”

“How did it… Eh? Where’s Kenma?”

“He heard the rainstorm and rushed out!”

“What?”

_“I have to protect it!”_

Ignoring the danger, Kenma ran out on his own to protect the cherry tree. As the fierce rain and wind pierced his face, as he could barely stand still.

The cherry tree, once blooming full of flowers, shedded almost completely with only branches barely staying still.

“Please… Please don’t collapse…”

_God’s prank suddenly came without a signal._

_The flower of love, or your lovely smile._

_Will it still bloom after 100 years…_

_PANG!_

The thunder hit directly on the cherry tree.

Witnessing the tree fall brought him to utter despair.

The land where the cherry tree once was was used to build a church.

The once blossomed beautiful cherry tree, has no longer existed anymore.

Buried in the guilt of not being able to keep their promise, Kenma slowly distanced himself from Shouyou.

Shouyou have probably guessed the reason why he doesn’t talk to him anymore.

“Follow me, Kenma!”

“What do you want to do?”

Kenma was dragged by Shouyou to the cherry tree.

Or, where the cherry tree once was.

“What are you doing?”

Shouyou climbed onto the remaining stem of the tree.

“...” Kenma looked at him puzzled.

The clock goes by every second.

_Even though God will never turn back the clock’s hand._

_So, the dream I clenched in my hands._

_If the day for me to bloom the flowers on the stage ever comes someday,_

Shouyou fixed his hair and turned to Kenma, and started to sing his song.

“Who cares if the tree falls? It only matters that we remember our promise!”

“So you shouldn’t blame yourself anymore!”

Contrast to Kenma’s guilt, Shouyou’s smile is as bright as the sun, telling him not to blame himself.

“Shouyou…”

Kenma was shocked, he wouldn’t have known that Shouyou would’ve guessed what he was thinking.

Being able to guess what Kenma was thinking put a smile on Shouyou’s face, the brightest smile that Kenma had ever seen.

The tree fell, it doesn’t matter. They only have to remember their promise, their secret.

“Kenma, you’ll have to watch me sing forever!”

“Okay.”

“That’s a promise!”

_“Absolutely… I must… I must never let him get hurt. I must protect him forever…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! It is also published under my wattpad @/1800-aozora


End file.
